Inquieto
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Jean, estoy enamorado de ti y cada cosa que escucho, veo o siento me recuerda a ti. Mi profesor de física dijo algo que me distrajo el resto de la clase: Nada nunca está completamente quieto. Sí, como lo supones, pensé en ti en cuanto lo dijo.


¡Hola! Aparecí (?)

Ya apareceré otra vez algún día.

¡Espero que les guste! c:

* * *

Inquieto

Mi profesor de física dijo algo que me distrajo el resto de la clase: "Nada nunca está completamente quieto". Si bien lo dijo para hacernos reflexionar sobre algo que damos por hecho sobre el universo, a mí me hizo llegar a otros pensamientos. Al principio sí que lo pensé de la forma en el que el profesor quería que lo hiciera. Estaba consciente de que el universo ciertamente se mantiene en movimiento a cada instante aún si para el ojo humano parece que de hecho no se ha movido en lo absoluto. Un claro ejemplo es el movimiento rotatorio de la tierra, sabemos que existe, pero lo ignoramos. Maravillas de la física, del universo, como quieras llamarle a lo que fuera de lo que hablamos.

Pero yo estaba enamorado. Para mí la física no importaba independientemente de que las leyes físicas influyeran a cada segundo en la persona que amo.

Mi mirada, como el buen enamorado que era, se desvió a ti que estabas a unos lugares más adelante del lado izquierdo del aula. Tus ojos se mantenían fijos en el temblar del cuerpecillo del viejo profesor y por alguna razón supe que no estabas prestando atención a pesar de que normalmente lo haces para no perderte ni un solo tema porque te gusta tener un historial académico impecable en todos los sentidos posibles. Me sorprendió y a la vez no el verte distraído. En ese instante sólo deseaba pensar en ti, en ti y de nuevo en ti. Sólo en ti. Me pregunté si pensabas en mí también porque yo sólo pensaba en tu cuerpo siempre inquieto. En tus pestañas batiéndose al viento cada vez que parpadeas y oh, ese momento en el que parpadeaste tres veces en un segundo, como si algo de pronto te hubiera molestado en los ojos. ¿Había sido alguna mota de polvo? ¿O una basurilla cualquiera? Fuere lo que fuere yo deseaba ser quien lo quitara de tus preciosas pestañas sólo para poder tocarte, únicamente para ello.

Estabas ahí, a mi horizonte, con la espalda encorvada y los dedos pellizcándote el labio inferior, que ya se había puesto rojo a esas alturas. Me pareció que hacía falta un beso mío ahí, sobre tu boca. Me propuse correr a besarte en cuanto terminara la clase. No lo haría en el salón porque seguramente me voltearías el rostro sonrojado y sólo sería un beso en la mejilla. Aún te daba vergüenza que nos besáramos en frente de la gente, y a mí también me daba mucha vergüenza porque todo el mundo de inmediato se encargaba de mirarnos como si de un espectáculo se tratara. Nadie se creía todavía que estuviéramos saliendo aunque ya teníamos algunos meses juntos.

Pero yo quería besarte con mucha urgencia. Mis labios lo deseaban tanto que quemaban, mis brazos querían abrazarte y mi corazón palpitante anhelaba sincronizarse a los latidos del tuyo.

Ahora me sentía inquieto, tanto como el universo lo está y tu cuerpo nunca quieto también. Te amo, moría por gritártelo. Sin embargo ahí estaba ese sentimiento de impotencia instalado en mi pecho una vez más, estrujándome para impedir que lo gritara a mitad de la clase.

Esperé a que miraras hacia aquí para murmurarte ese par de palabras y enviarte un beso. ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ¿Qué cara pondrías? ¿Me enviarías de vuelta un beso? ¿O un te amo? ¿Quizás los dos? No lo sé. Ni siquiera parecía que fueras a mirar.

 _Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame._

Me miraste. Tenía un plan para cuando lo hicieras pero mi cuerpo se encogió y mi rostro se puso colorado. Mi corazón palpitó inquieto, lleno de ti y de tu mirada. En ese momento de vergüenza sentí que mi corazón estallaría, o que se desbordaría de amor por ti.

—Jaeger— escuché.

Di un respingo con las mejillas aún coloradas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está prestando atención?

No pude mentir, negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—Pues no se distraiga, este tema viene en el examen del lunes— advirtió y yo no pude hacer más que asentir.

De pronto se hizo una horda de quejidos por la fecha del examen pero el profesor los mandó callar a todos haciendo un gesto con su mano temblorosa y siguió con la clase. Para entonces yo ya me mordía los labios ansioso por volverte a mirar. Fingía que prestaba atención porque de vez en cuando la mirada cansada del profesor se posaba en mí como esperando a que volviera a distraerme, así que tardé unos minutos más en volver la mirada hacia ti.

Cuando lo hice tú me mirabas como yo lo hacía hace un rato. Me sonreíste y te sonrojaste un poco. Mi corazón volvió a palpitar como la inquietud del universo. De mi universo, que también es el tuyo. Te amo, me decía tu mirada. Mis labios se movieron silenciosos para responderte las mismas palabras. Tu sonrisa se amplió. Te mordiste el labio después y te giraste hacia el pizarrón con el rostro iluminado. Me encantaba verte así, tan perfecto siempre.

Esta vez miré hacia la ventana, suspirando. El día era perfecto para pensar en ti y lo hice, con el deseo de que tú pensaras en mí también.

Ahora, cuando recordaba cómo me sentía cuando aún no andábamos, sólo podía recordar la angustia de sentirme atraído sin saber qué hacer. Realmente me había sorprendido a mí mismo cuando le solté frente a media escuela, en la cafetería, lo mucho que me gustaba. Su rostro se había colorado tanto como el mío y todo el mundo nos miraba esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo. _También me gustas mucho_ , fue lo que él soltó desviando la mirada. Yo di un respingo con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Entonces, me armé de valor para contestar, bajo la mirada atónita de todos incluyendo a Mikasa y Armin, _deberíamos salir o algo así_. Aquella escena ahora me parecía graciosa. _Deberíamos,_ contestó Jean. _¿Y lo haremos?_ Pregunté más nervioso que nunca, notando las mandíbulas caídas de todos en la cafetería. _No veo por qué no, salgamos. De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a comer juntos hoy? Sí, sí. ¿Te veo a las cuatro? A las cuatro nos vemos._ Luego ambos nos levantamos a la vez y fuimos por caminos distintos, gritando interiormente.

Después de tal escena el rumor de que andábamos se esparció como dinamita y al día siguiente incluso había gente que nos tomaba fotos para usar como prueba

Poco después la clase terminó. Sentí que el suspiro que solté había salido desde el fondo de mi alma, aunque no sentiría alivio hasta que estuviera en tus brazos, besándote como lo hacemos cuando vas a mi casa y nos besamos toda la tarde. Vi que te levantabas rápidamente con la mochila cerrada y me lanzaste una mirada, saliendo del aula. Apuré mis manos torpes, que tropezaron un par de veces con el cierre, al cual maldije. Después me colgué la mochila en la espalda y te seguí, aunque no te veía en el pasillo sabía a dónde ibas.

—¡Eren!— me llamó Armin de pronto. Me detuve en la puerta para mirarlo, ansioso por irme—. No olvides que tienes que pasar a mi casa después de la práctica para los apuntes de matemáticas que me pediste.

—Tu casa, los apuntes, después de la práctica. Lo tengo— solté con prisa y corrí por el pasillo hasta los vestidores.

El día de hoy teníamos práctica de fútbol a las tres y apenas eran las dos pero normalmente nos encontrábamos antes en los vestidores solo para estar juntos porque estaban solos a esas horas y podíamos hacer lo que nos diera en gana hasta poco antes de las tres.

Cuando entré a los vestidores sentí un jalón. Estabas detrás de la puerta esperándome. Sonreí al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos en el acto y deje a mis manos ir hacia tu cabello. Mis dedos se enredaron en él y tus brazos se cerraron alrededor mío con fuerza. Sonreí entre el beso.

Sin separar tus labios de los míos comenzaste a andar hacia las bancas frente a los casilleros y yo salté, abrazando con mis piernas tu cintura. No tuviste problemas en cargarme hasta que te sentaste en una de las bancas conmigo sobre tus piernas, ya estabas acostumbrado entonces a hacerlo. No se lo contaría a nadie pero en realidad te encantaba cargarme y también tenerme sentado sobre tus piernas de la misma forma, aunque tú te sonrojaras y fingieras enojo cuando lo hacíamos frente a nuestros amigos.

—Necesitaba tanto besarte— dije cuando dejaste de besar mis labios y comenzaste a besar mi cuello, en un camino que terminaría en la palma de mi mano.

—También yo. Ayer no nos vimos y no te besé en toda la mañana. Te extrañaba— admitió.

Reí cuando sentí su beso en la palma de mi mano y tome su rostro.

—Te amo, Jean.

—Te amo, Eren.

Sonreímos.

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti en física, fue horrible— me quejé.

—Nada nunca está completamente quieto— citó, con un deje de diversión—. Juro que lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza fue ese estúpido de Eren Jaeger.

—Hey, ese soy yo.

—Por eso mismo agregué el estúpido, estúpido—se rió, besándome de nuevo—. ¿En qué pensabas cuando te llamaron la atención hace rato?

—En el caballo más horrible del mundo, por supuesto.

Frunció las cejas.

—¿Me estás engañando?

—Tú eres el caballo más horrible del mundo, idiota.

—Me ofendes, yo soy un selecto semental de gran calidad y sangre pura— alzó la barbilla, con una sonrisa preciosa.

—¿Le falta graduación a tus anteojos o no los usas cuando te ves al espejo como yo cuando te veo?— Jean pareció ofendido con mis palabras y me dio un golpe fuerte a mitad del pecho—. ¡Ouch! Ja ja, ese golpe no te quita lo horrible que eres.

—Já, já. Cállate ya o la próxima te muerdo hasta que no pares de sangrar y mueras— advirtió mientras yo sonreía, así que me acerqué y le di varios besos cortos para calmarlo. Por supuesto funcionó luego de un instante.

—Te amo, idiota.

—Y yo a ti, estúpido.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! c:

No tengo la oportunidad de subir nada ni la tendré en un tiempo (y subo esto robando tiempo de donde no debería) pero ya nos leeremos después. Pronto, espero.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
